


Only On Mondays

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящий друг всегда побреет ноги для лучшего друга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only On Mondays

С тех пор, как Со­фия у­еха­ла с под­ру­гами в Ев­ро­пу, Том про­водил до­ма у Джо поч­ти все сво­бод­ное вре­мя. Пос­ле дол­го­го ту­ра они мог­ли поз­во­лить се­бе рас­сла­бить­ся и по­без­дель­ни­чать: по­валять­ся до­ма, по­иг­рать в прис­тавку, как в ста­рые доб­рые вре­мена, схо­дить в паб или вы­гулять со­бак вмес­те.  
  
В один из жар­ких дней они пред­почли ос­тать­ся до­ма и раз­ва­лить­ся на кро­вати с се­ри­алом, чип­са­ми и пи­вом. Том не знал, ка­кой сю­жет­ный ход на­вел Джо на эту мысль, но тот вдруг спро­сил: «Как ду­ма­ешь, по­чему жен­щи­нам мож­но но­сить муж­ское, а муж­чи­нам жен­ское — нель­зя?» Том хрус­тнул чип­си­ной и за­метил: «Зву­чит как что-то, что мог бы ска­зать Май­лз». Джо хи­хик­нул, а Том про­тянул: «По­тому что… это стрем­но и не­удоб­но?»  
  
Джо пос­мотрел на не­го с при­щуром: «Да брось, ты бы от­лично смот­релся в платье. Ты же не та­кой й­ети, как я». Том раз­ве­селил­ся от сло­ва «й­ети» и су­нул ла­донь под во­рот­ник Джо, за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми в во­лосы на его гру­ди. «Да, де­коль­те те­бе не но­сить, — зас­ме­ял­ся Том. — Или при­дет­ся от­вести те­бя на эпи­ляцию все­го». Джо и так бы­ло лег­ко рас­сме­шить, а от то­го, что Том еще срав­нил его с пы­шеч­кой, он и вов­се за­ливал­ся вы­соким сме­хом.  
  
От­сме­яв­шись, Джо утер выс­ту­пив­шие сле­зы и под­на­чил То­ма: «Вот ес­ли я под­го­ню те­бе платье, ты бы поб­рил для это­го но­ги? Те­бе там и брить не­чего. Или ты прос­то фи­зичес­ки не мо­жешь сло­жить­ся так, что­бы дос­тать до ло­дыжек?» Том бур­кнул: «Все я мо­гу. То есть… не вы­думы­вай глу­пос­тей. Я не раз­ре­шу те­бе вес­ти ме­ня в бар под ви­дом де­вуш­ки, как в ту­пых филь­мах». Джо мах­нул ру­кой: «Ох, Том, бо­юсь, во всех ба­рах Сток­порта те­бя и так уз­на­ют».  
  
Он по­вер­нулся на­бок ли­цом к То­му и стал его уп­ра­шивать: «Ну что те­бе сто­ит, а? Ник­то не уви­дит, кро­ме ме­ня. И во­об­ще, ты ви­дел ме­ня в кос­тю­ме Бэт­мэ­на — не знаю, как те­бя еще что-то мо­жет стес­нять пос­ле это­го». Том пос­мотрел на Джо, кап­ризно под­жав гу­бу. Ко­неч­но, тот имел в ви­ду не­лепый кос­тюм на Хэл­ло­уин, но они с Джо дей­стви­тель­но ви­дели друг дру­га… в дос­та­точ­но ин­тимных си­ту­аци­ях. А так­же Том знал, что ес­ли тот уж за­горел­ся иде­ей, то не от­ста­нет от не­го.  
  
Он пред­при­нял пос­леднюю по­пыт­ку и скеп­ти­чес­ки спро­сил: «Ну и где ты возь­мешь платье?» Джо фыр­кнул, как буд­то Том спро­сил со­вер­шенную не­лепи­цу, а по­том ска­тил­ся с кро­вати и рас­пахнул пе­ред ним двер­цы шка­фа. Внут­ри на пле­чиках ви­села уй­ма раз­но­об­разных плать­ев. «Ах ну да, — с нот­кой жел­чи ска­зал Том. — Ду­ма­ешь, она бу­дет в вос­торге от то­го, что я но­сил ее платья?» Джо сно­ва слег­ка зап­ро­кинул го­лову и рас­сме­ял­ся, а за­тем под­сел к То­му и лу­каво про­из­нес, нак­рыв его ла­донь сво­ей: «Ох, ми­лый Том, то, о чем Со­фия не зна­ет, ей до сих пор не вре­дило».  
  
Не­дол­гое вре­мя спус­тя Джо с до­воль­ным ви­дом мур­лы­кал се­бе под нос ка­кую-то пе­сен­ку, по­ка прос­матри­вал все на­ряды на ве­шал­ке. Том во­зил­ся в ван­ной со сво­ими но­гами, пе­ред этим осы­пав Джо бес­силь­ны­ми об­зы­ватель­ства­ми и нра­во­уче­ни­ями, ко­торые тот встре­тил лас­ко­вой улыб­кой. Он поз­во­лил То­му вос­поль­зо­вать­ся сво­ей брит­вой, ко­торая ле­жала без де­ла, по­тому что свою бо­роду он не брил, а лишь подс­три­гал.  
  
Джо как раз за­дум­чи­во рас­смат­ри­вал од­ну ве­шал­ку, пы­та­ясь со­об­ра­зить, яв­лялся ли пред­мет одеж­ды на ней плать­ем или юб­кой, как дверь из ван­ной от­кры­лась. Том упер ру­ки в бо­ка в за­щит­ном жес­те, ще­голяя тру­сами кель­вин кляйн и све­жим по­резом на ло­дыж­ке. Джо уд­ру­чен­но по­качал го­ловой и за­метил: «И что ты бу­дешь де­лать, ког­да у те­бя на ли­це что-то рас­ти нач­нет?» Тут его осе­нила мысль, он сам се­бе от­ве­тил: «Бу­дешь как в филь­ме „Ли­цо со шра­мом“» и сно­ва раз­ра­зил­ся хо­хотом. Том за­катил гла­за, но не удер­жался от смеш­ка — слиш­ком за­рази­тель­ным был смех.  
  
«Иди-ка сю­да, заг­ля­ни в шкаф, — поз­вал его Джо. — Что нас­чет это­го?» Том ос­мотрел ши­рокое чер­ное платье с зо­лотис­той вы­шив­кой. Он вздох­нул: «Я по­нятия не имею, для ме­ня все эти платья оди­нако­вые. Я для те­бя но­ги поб­рил, что ты еще от ме­ня хо­чешь?» Джо ущип­нул его за бок под тканью фут­болки и ска­зал, вы­пятив гу­бы: «Не кук­сись, Ти. Сей­час на­рядим те­бя».  
  
Джо при­ложил к То­му крас­ное платье с цве­тами, поп­ра­вив оч­ки и прис­таль­но его ос­мотрев. «Нет, крас­ный те­бе не идет, — за­метил Джо. — От­те­ня­ет твои ще­ки». Том без­ро­пот­но ждал, по­ка Джо вы­берет, и отоз­вался: «А ты тот еще эк­сперт, я смот­рю». Джо вдруг встре­пенул­ся и вос­клик­нул: «О, вот мое лю­бимое», дос­тав лег­кое чер­ное платье в узор из бе­лых и чай­ных роз. Он су­нул То­му ве­шал­ку, и тот вздох­нул, преж­де чем снять фут­болку и на­деть платье че­рез го­лову.  
  
«Джо, ка­жет­ся, я зас­трял, — с нот­кой па­ники ска­зал Том с плать­ем на го­лове, ког­да не на­шел из не­го вы­хода. — По­моги». Джо фыр­кнул: «Ты и зас­трял? По­дож­ди, ты го­лову в ру­кав су­ешь». Он по­мог То­му най­ти во­рот­ник и про­сунуть в не­го лох­ма­тую го­лову, а за­тем и про­деть ру­ки в ру­кава. Юб­ка по­вис­ла на То­ме без ка­ких-ли­бо пре­пятс­твий в ви­де бе­дер.  
  
Том ос­мотрел се­бя в зер­ка­ле и по­давил по­рыв зак­рыть ли­цо ру­ками. «Это же срам, Джо», — от­ча­ян­но ска­зал он. Платье бы­ло ко­рот­ким и для ми­ни­атюр­ной де­вуш­ки, а ему ед­ва прик­ры­вало все, что сле­дова­ло. «Да уж, в та­ком ви­де и прав­да не сто­ит по ули­цам хо­дить», — за­метил Джо. Он по­дошел поб­ли­же к То­му и оп­ра­вил на нем юб­ку, нев­зна­чай сколь­знув ла­доня­ми по бед­рам. «Но со мной те­бе, ко­неч­но, бо­ять­ся не­чего, лю­бовь моя», — с па­фосом до­бавил он.  
  
Том, ко­неч­но, за­метил, как за­горе­лись гла­за у Джо за стек­ла­ми оч­ков, и то, что он не мог удер­жать­ся от при­кос­но­вений к не­му. Круп­ные ла­дони лег­ли ему на та­лию, пог­ла­живая по­верх тка­ни, а в зер­ка­ле он мог ви­деть, как Джо с улыб­кой рас­смат­ри­ва­ет его сни­зу вверх. Том не­лов­ко пе­ремял­ся с но­ги на но­гу: они, да­ром что глад­кие, по-преж­не­му бы­ли то­щие и смот­ре­лись слег­ка не­лепо, ед­ва прик­ры­тые юб­кой. Ко­неч­но, его ко­лен­ки вы­пира­ли и в уз­ких джин­сах, ко­торые он обыч­но но­сил, но с го­лыми но­гами это бы­ло сов­сем ина­че. Ко все­му про­чему, его раз­мер но­ги яв­но не поз­во­лил бы ему при­мерить хрус­таль­ную ту­фель­ку.  
  
Джо, впро­чем, это все яв­но не за­боти­ло — он уже при­жал­ся ще­кой к ру­каву То­ма и выг­ля­дел как ре­бенок, за­полу­чив­ший же­лан­ный по­дарок. Ко­неч­но, он ни­чего не ви­дел, кро­ме это­го платья — ска­зал же, что это его лю­бимое. На­вер­ное, зна­комый за­пах сов­сем вскру­жил ему го­лову, и от этой мыс­ли То­ма ох­ва­тила та­кая го­речь, что он ед­ва удер­жался от то­го, что­бы не стя­нуть с се­бя платье не­мед­ленно. «Ну-ну, со мной не прой­дет сра­зу за­лезть мне под юб­ку», — за­явил Том, отс­тра­ня­ясь, и схва­тил со сто­лика ре­зин­ку для во­лос. Он за­вязал во­лосы в вы­сокий пу­чок, а за­тем сно­ва обер­нулся к Джо, лов­ко заб­рав у не­го оч­ки и на­дев на се­бя.  
  
«Ну что, на ко­го я по­хож?» — с вы­зовом спро­сил Том. Джо оза­дачен­но по­тер лоб, щу­рясь, и приз­нался: «Да я те­бя не очень-то ви­жу». Том сжа­лил­ся над ним и вер­нул оч­ки, пос­ле че­го Джо сно­ва при­об­рел вос­хи­щен­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца. «Оо, ты та еще штуч­ка, — про­тянул он. — В мо­дели бы те­бя с ру­ками отор­ва­ли». Том не знал, быть поль­щен­ным или нет — ма­некен­щи­цы, ко­торых имел в ви­ду Джо, обыч­но име­ли ви­док «Цвет Бу­хен­валь­да 2016».  
  
Же­лая зас­та­вить Джо сму­тить­ся, Том про­вел ла­донью по его гру­ди и под­тол­кнул к кро­вати. Тот усел­ся на ее край и удив­ленно пос­мотрел на То­ма, ко­торый рас­плыл­ся в улыб­ке и при­сел к не­му на ко­лени. «Да ты та­щишь­ся от это­го, — ух­мы­ля­ясь, за­метил Том. — Да­же не взду­май ме­ня фо­тог­ра­фиро­вать». По­хоже, он сво­его до­бил­ся, и Джо дей­стви­тель­но нем­но­го рас­те­рял­ся. Но вско­ре он опом­нился и при­об­нял То­ма за та­лию, дру­гой ру­кой за­бот­ли­во поп­равляя на нем юб­ку, что­бы та не за­дира­лась. «Ох, зна­ешь, я как-то и под­за­был про те­лефон», — сму­щен­но приз­нался Джо.  
  
Нас­тро­ение у То­ма ста­ло ко­вар­ным. Он хо­тел, что­бы Джо ста­ло стыд­но за свою за­тею, за то, что сде­лал из не­го ма­некен для сво­их фан­та­зий. Том приль­нул к не­му, при­жал­ся грудью, хо­тя у не­го она бы­ла аб­со­лют­но плос­кой, а не ок­руглой и мяг­кой. Бед­ра, ед­ва прик­ры­тые юб­кой, так­же не бы­ли пыш­ны­ми, а са­мое глав­ное — как бы Джо ни хо­телось, меж­ду бе­дер у не­го вов­се не бы­ло мяг­ко и влаж­но.  
  
«Джо, раз­ве я те­бе боль­ше не нрав­люсь без плать­ев?» — про­тянул Том, чуть скло­нив го­лову на­бок. Тот под­нял на не­го взгляд, со­вер­шенно рас­те­рян­ный и, ка­жет­ся, да­же нем­но­го жа­лоб­ный. Том чмок­нул его в ще­ку и шут­ли­во спро­сил: «Что с то­бой та­кое? Ты, ка­жет­ся, мень­ше стес­нялся в наш пер­вый раз». Джо соб­рался с мыс­ля­ми и пе­ребил его: «Том, не нуж­но это­го». Том со­щурил­ся, и Джо до­бавил дей­стви­тель­но сму­щен­но, что слу­чалось с ним край­не ред­ко: «Не нуж­но иг­рать ко­го-то… ты мне ну­жен са­мим со­бой». Том ра­зом пе­рес­тал слад­ко улы­бать­ся и «соб­лазни­тель­но» из­ги­бать­ся на ру­ках у Джо. «Тог­да я во­об­ще не по­нимаю, че­го ты хо­чешь», — вздох­нул он.  
  
Джо из­дал ко­рот­кий от­ча­ян­ный звук и при­пал к его шее по­целу­ем, креп­ко при­жав к се­бе. Том ожи­дал это­го и поч­ти не нап­рягся — у них пе­ри­оди­чес­ки бы­вали та­кие, с поз­во­ления ска­зать, «сры­вы» в ре­зуль­та­те дол­го­го воз­держа­ния. У них бы­вали и по­целуи, с язы­ком и без язы­ка, за­сосы и обо­юд­ный пет­тинг не­мыты­ми ру­ками, по­тому что лас­ки им хо­телось как лю­бым здо­ровым пар­ням их воз­раста. Они так сло­мали пер­вые оч­ки Джо, раз­да­вив их под со­бой на ди­ване. Один из здо­ровых пар­ней, ко­неч­но, си­дел сей­час на ко­ленях у вто­рого в платье, но это бы­ли уже ме­лочи.  
  
Том прав­да ду­мал, что Джо сей­час оп­ро­кинет его на пок­ры­вало, за­дерет юб­ку, и че­рез пол­ча­са воз­ни сос­то­ит­ся оче­ред­ная разъ­яс­ни­тель­ная бе­седа «секс по друж­бе — де­ло бла­город­ное». Од­на­ко тот ос­та­вил все­го па­ру-трой­ку го­рячеч­ных по­целу­ев у не­го на шее и отс­тра­нил­ся, прис­ты­жен­но ут­кнув­шись ли­цом То­му в клю­чицы. «Не пре­зирай ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста», — глу­хо поп­ро­сил он, и То­му са­мому ста­ло стыд­но. «С че­го мне те­бя пре­зирать?» — спро­сил он, при­об­ни­мая ши­рокую спи­ну Джо. Тот гла­дил его по­яс­ни­цу и вы­дох­нул: «За то, что ты с ума ме­ня сво­дишь».  
  
Том по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя гнус­ным че­лове­ком за то, что он не­дав­но ду­мал о Джо и его мо­тивах на­рядить его в платье. Он знал, что то­му бы­ло тя­жело скры­вать свои эмо­ции, по­это­му по­цело­вал его в ма­куш­ку и ска­зал нег­ромко: «И ты ре­шил на­чать сты­дить­ся это­го? Ты же зна­ешь, что я к те­бе чувс­твую». Джо пе­рес­тал уты­кать­ся в не­го и пос­мотрел на То­ма. «И что же?» — спро­сил он то ли на­ив­но, то ли хо­тел ус­лы­шать еще раз. Том ре­шил заг­ла­дить ви­ну пе­ред са­мим со­бой и от­ве­тил: «Мо­жешь счи­тать се­бя мо­им луч­шим дру­гом, луч­шим бой­френ­дом, это не­важ­но. Я люб­лю те­бя, Джо. Ты столь­ко для ме­ня де­лал, что на­деть ка­кое-то платье — это су­щий пус­тяк». Тот сно­ва за­улы­бал­ся и лас­ко­во по­цело­вал То­ма в гу­бы.  
  
Не ус­пел Том от­ре­аги­ровать на ма­лов­нятное «Тог­да мож­но мне…», как Джо об­вил его силь­ны­ми ру­ками и стал лас­кать как-то не­обыч­но, поч­ти роб­ко, как буд­то они сно­ва бы­ли под­рос­тка­ми. Он сколь­зил гу­бами от его шеи к пле­чу, чуть под­де­вал во­рот­ник, об­на­жая пле­чо, и це­ловал и его. Од­новре­мен­но с этим он пог­ла­живал глад­кую но­гу от ко­лена и до края юб­ки, вы­зывая у То­ма вол­ны му­рашек.  
  
Джо был не в си­лах отор­вать­ся от шеи То­ма, та­кой ле­беди­ной и неж­ной. Его во­лосы бы­ли соб­ра­ны в пу­чок, но нес­коль­ко пря­дей вы­бива­лись и ле­жали на ней за­вит­ка­ми, ще­коча Джо ли­цо. Он заб­рался за пок­раснев­шее ухо, це­луя и там, и выр­вал у То­ма осо­бен­но гром­кий вздох, а за­тем во­оду­шевил­ся и под­разнил гу­бами и моч­ку. Толь­ко за­метив, что Том стал по­ер­зы­вать и сжи­мать бед­ра, Джо ос­ла­бил на­пор и взял его за ру­ку, что­бы це­ловать те­перь ее. Доб­равшись до бе­зымян­но­го паль­ца со сво­им коль­цом, он отс­тра­нил­ся и пос­мотрел в ли­цо То­му, ко­торый, как обыч­но, крас­нел, как май­ская ро­за.  
  
То­му ка­залось, что он весь ра­зом­лел и раз­мягчил­ся, как рас­та­яв­шее мо­роже­ное — не­из­вес­тно еще, кто ко­го сво­дил с ума. Те­перь ста­ло по­нят­но, что платье бы­ло пред­ло­гом, что­бы по­лас­кать его бо­лее изыс­канно, чем всле­пую ша­рить в шта­нах в тем­но­те ту­рово­го ав­то­буса. «Ох, Джо», — вы­дох­нул Том, и тот тут же чуть не сбро­сил его с ко­леней — лад­но, вов­се не сбро­сил, а прос­то дос­та­точ­но не­ожи­дан­но пос­та­вил на но­ги.  
  
«Зна­ешь, на­вер­ное, на се­год­ня дос­та­точ­но с этим плать­ем. Мо­жешь пе­ре­оде­вать­ся», — бод­ро ска­зал Джо и то­же под­нялся на но­ги. «На се­год­ня?» — пе­рес­про­сил ему вдо­гон­ку Том, но тот уже скрыл­ся за дверью ван­ной.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джо не стра­дал так с тех пор, как ему бы­ло пят­надцать или шес­тнад­цать лет. Том уже ушел к се­бе до­мой, но он все еще явс­твен­но слы­шал ше­лест юб­ки вок­руг его бе­дер, за­пах его шам­пу­ня и ти­хое том­ное «ох, Джо». Пос­ле его по­зор­но­го по­бега в ван­ную лег­че как-то не ста­ло, так­же не по­мог­ло уб­рать платье с ро­зами в шкаф от гре­ха по­даль­ше. Ес­ли бы Том заг­ля­нул к не­му в го­лову и уз­нал, что Джо хо­телось с ним сде­лать, впол­не воз­можно, что он боль­ше не поз­во­лил бы ему при­касать­ся к се­бе.  
  
Это чер­то­во платье сов­сем его до­вело — Джо сно­ва чувс­тво­вал стыд и ви­ну, как тог­да, ког­да впер­вые осоз­нал, что хо­чет по­цело­вать луч­ше­го дру­га. Здесь уже нель­зя бы­ло оп­равды­вать­ся тем, что они прос­то по­мога­ли друг дру­гу спра­вить­ся с не­дос­татком сек­са — сто­ило Джо прик­рыть гла­за, как его одо­лева­ли кар­ти­ны ужа­са­ющей раз­врат­ности. Том бы мог сесть к не­му на ко­лени ку­да раз­вязней — ли­цом к ли­цу и раз­дви­нув бед­ра. Да что там, он бы и объ­ез­дил его, пос­ка­кал на нем хо­рошень­ко, пос­та­нывая сво­им ок­руглым мяг­ким ртом и сду­вая па­да­ющие на лоб пря­ди. Джо сно­ва из­дал от­ча­ян­ный звук и ре­шил, что ему сроч­но ну­жен душ.  
  
Сто­ило ему лишь нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ить­ся и сбро­сить нап­ря­жение, как на сле­ду­ющий день его те­лефон нег­ромко звяк­нул, и эк­ран ос­ве­тил­ся со­об­ще­ни­ем.  
  
 _«У те­бя есть джин?»_  — на­писал Том, и Джо с ми­нуту та­ращил­ся в эк­ран. Ког­да-то эти сло­ва име­ли са­мый пря­мой смысл, но пос­те­пен­но ста­ли сво­его ро­да ко­довой фра­зой, ко­торая зак­лю­чала в се­бе ряд са­мых раз­но­об­разных воп­ро­сов: _«Ты один до­ма? Хо­чешь вы­пить? Я в нас­тро­ении на­пить­ся для храб­рости и по­шалить, а ты?»_  
  
Джо не на­шел ни­чего луч­ше, чем на­писать «Есть». Сле­дом приш­ло еще од­но со­об­ще­ние: _«Под­бе­ри что-ни­будь еще»._ У Джо бы­ло не­хоро­шее ощу­щение, что Том имел в ви­ду сов­сем не за­кус­ку для джи­на. Он вздох­нул, от­ло­жив те­лефон, и сно­ва от­пра­вил­ся к шка­фу — в пос­леднее вре­мя он хра­нил тай­ну пох­ле­ще Нар­нии.  
  
«Ты уже дос­та­точ­но взрос­лый, что­бы хо­дить в бар», — за­метил Джо, ког­да при­шел Том. Тот хит­ро взгля­нул на не­го: «А у те­бя бес­плат­но и ин­те­рес­ней». Джо дос­тал из шкаф­чи­ка си­нюю бу­тыл­ку и пос­та­вил ее на стол вмес­те с дву­мя ста­кана­ми. Том одоб­ри­тель­но кив­нул и спро­сил: «А еще?» Джо мах­нул ру­кой в сто­рону спаль­ни, и ког­да Том по­шел ту­да, прос­ле­довал за ним, слег­ка от­ста­вая.  
  
Том уже вер­тел в ру­ках упа­ков­ку, ког­да Джо во­шел в ком­на­ту, а за­тем под­нял на не­го взгляд и улыб­нулся, ра­зом на­пом­нив де­тены­ша аку­лы. «Вот это уже по-серь­ез­но­му», — про­ком­менти­ровал Том, и Джо сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди в за­щит­ном жес­те, опер­шись на двер­ной ко­сяк. Тот без­жа­лос­тно отор­вал край упа­ков­ки и дос­тал чул­ки — чер­ные, с кру­жев­ной ре­зин­кой и ни ра­зу не на­деван­ные.  
  
Уп­реждая воп­ро­сы, Джо за­гово­рил: «Они дав­но ле­жат. Я их ку­пил Со­фие, но она от­ка­залась но­сить — мол, слиш­ком вуль­гар­но и не под­хо­дит к ос­таль­ным на­рядам». Том скор­чил гри­масу, ко­торая изоб­ра­жала не­ис­крен­нее со­жале­ние. «Ей боль­ше пон­ра­вились вя­заные голь­фы… та­кие, с ко­тика­ми на ко­лене», — до­бавил Джо за­чем-то. Том про­тянул без осо­бого ин­те­реса: «Как ми­ло», и обер­нулся, что­бы взгля­нуть на платье, ко­торое выб­рал Джо. Оно сно­ва бы­ло чер­ным, в узор из мел­ких бе­лых звез­до­чек, а еще прос­то кро­шеч­ной дли­ны. Том ни­чего не ска­зал — толь­ко ух­мыль­нул­ся, а Джо по­яс­нил: «Не на­шел ни­чего бо­лее… эле­ган­тно­го».  
  
Том от­ло­жил чул­ки и взял­ся за пу­гови­цу на сво­их джин­сах, рас­сте­гивая их и на­чиная сни­мать. Джо спро­сил: «Мож­но мне пос­мотреть, как ты пе­ре­оде­ва­ешь­ся?» Том улыб­нулся ему лу­каво и от­ве­тил: «Ну, смот­ри. Это же для те­бя». От этих слов Джо сра­зу по­терял нес­коль­ко оч­ков тер­пе­ния.  
  
Том снял джин­сы и соб­рал один чу­лок в гар­мошку так, буд­то это бы­ло са­мым при­выч­ным пред­ме­том одеж­ды для не­го. Сог­нув од­ну но­гу, он на­дел чу­лок на паль­цы, а за­тем ос­то­рож­но рас­пра­вил по всей но­ге, под­тя­нув ре­зин­ку к бед­ру. «Зна­ешь, это вы­зыва­ет не­умес­тные ас­со­ци­ации», — ве­село за­метил Том, а Джо от­ве­тил ему бе­зучас­тным «угу». Он не мог отор­вать взгляд от то­го, как Том де­лал это, а те­перь и от кон­трас­та чер­но­го кру­жева на его бе­лой ко­же. Чул­ки оп­ре­делен­но де­лали ху­дые но­ги То­ма в ра­зы соб­лазни­тель­нее. Джо нер­вно про­вел пя­тер­ней сквозь свои во­лосы и сдви­нул оч­ки на ма­куш­ку, что­бы ху­же ви­деть этот раз­врат. «Ти, я сей­час от те­бя прос­то в шта­ны спу­щу», — от всей ду­ши ска­зал он и от­части по­радо­вал­ся, что не мог раз­ли­чить вы­раже­ние ли­ца То­ма. «Фи, Джо, ка­кие у те­бя гру­бые ком­пли­мен­ты, — с на­пус­кной важ­ностью отоз­вался Том. — Иди-ка луч­ше сде­лай нам джин с то­ником, раз ты та­кой нес­держан­ный». Джо под­чи­нил­ся То­му, ко­торый встал с кро­вати в од­ном чул­ке и мяг­ко вы­тал­ки­вал его из ком­на­ты. «Ты же па­рень, ты зна­ешь, что это луч­ший ком­пли­мент», — толь­ко и ус­пел ска­зать он, как Том прик­рыл за ним дверь.  
  
Джо как раз за­кон­чил де­лать для них кок­тей­ли, как ус­лы­шал за спи­ной го­лос То­ма: «Ну как?» Тот сам спра­вил­ся с чул­ка­ми и плать­ем и не стал за­вязы­вать во­лосы на этот раз. Джо как буд­то язык прог­ло­тил, та­ращась на но­ги То­ма. Тот по­тере­бил край платья и за­метил: «Оно на мне как ру­баш­ка». Это бы­ло спра­вед­ли­вым за­меча­ни­ем — уж слиш­ком то бы­ло ко­рот­ким.  
  
«Твои но­ги, — ска­зал Джо, сно­ва об­ре­тя дар ре­чи. — Они же, блин, бес­ко­неч­ные. И не­закон­ные». Том по­дошел к сто­лу и взял один из ста­канов, ух­мы­ля­ясь. При каж­дом ша­ге доб­рая часть кру­жева выг­ля­дыва­ла из-под края платья — Джо чуть шею не свер­нул. «Уже по­луч­ше ком­пли­мент, — пох­ва­лил Том и про­тянул Джо ста­кан. — Да­вай выпь­ем». Они оба сде­лали по глот­ку джи­на, и Джо за­метил, как кон­чик ро­зово­го язы­ка То­ма слиз­нул тер­пкую ка­пель­ку с ниж­ней гу­бы. Сам Том по­качи­вал но­гой, опер­шись на ку­хон­ную тум­бу, и с улыб­кой наб­лю­дал за Джо — он сам толь­ко за­метил, что уже не ды­шит, а ско­рее пых­тит, как па­ровоз.  
  
Джо вы­дер­жал еще па­ру-трой­ку глот­ков, ко­торые об­жи­гали ему гор­ло, а за­тем сту­пил вплот­ную к То­му, зас­тавляя его вжать­ся в тум­бу по­зади се­бя. Он скло­нил го­лову, не­от­рывно гля­дя в гла­за Джо, а тот бег­ло рас­смат­ри­вал каж­дую чер­точку на его ли­це — ему ка­залось, что он пом­нит на­изусть каж­дую вес­нушку на нем. «Ты та­кая ко­кет­ка, ока­зыва­ет­ся, — за­метил Джо, собс­твен­ни­чес­ки кла­дя ру­ку на та­лию То­му. — Во­шел во вкус?» Том от­ста­вил поч­ти пус­той ста­кан на сто­леш­ни­цу и про­тянул нас­мешли­во: «Те­бе же ска­зали, Джо — хо­рошие де­воч­ки не но­сят чер­ные чул­ки».  
  
Он не­уло­вимо сколь­знул паль­ца­ми под край юб­ки, а в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение уже стя­нул тру­сы, лов­ким дви­жени­ем ног спус­тив их до щи­коло­ток и от­пихнув но­гой. «Они толь­ко пор­ти­ли кар­ти­ну, — по­яс­нил Том. — Выг­ля­дыва­ли из-под платья». Джо по­каза­лось, что он сей­час с ду­шой рас­ста­нет­ся. Ух­ва­тив­шись за та­лию То­ма дву­мя ру­ками, он пе­рес­про­сил: «Белье хо­рошие де­воч­ки то­же не но­сят?» Тот от­ве­тил ему ко­рот­ким: «Зат­кнись» и по­цело­вал пер­вым, об­вив ру­ками за шею. Это был са­мый зна­комый вкус по­целуя — тер­пкий и мож­же­вело­вый.  
  
Джо сра­зу сос­коль­знул ла­доня­ми с та­лии на бед­ра, ог­ла­живая их и за­бира­ясь под платье. Том уже ус­пел за­сунуть язык ему в рот, но от по­целу­ев с ним у Джо бо­лела шея — при­ходи­лось за­дирать го­лову. Тем не ме­нее он при­нял­ся тер­зать пух­лые гу­бы в от­вет, ста­ра­ясь вло­жить в по­целуй все, что он чувс­тво­вал за пос­ледние сут­ки. А за­тем Том за­кинул на не­го од­ну но­гу, и Джо осоз­нал, что он трет­ся об его джин­сы.  
«Мне не­удоб­но це­ловать те­бя стоя», — ска­зал Джо, от­ле­пив­шись от То­ма и гля­дя в его раз­ру­мянив­ше­еся ли­цо. Тот толь­ко креп­че при­тянул его к се­бе за шею и прис­ло­нил­ся лбом, за­гово­рив ше­потом: «Стой, Джо, ска­жи мне, что ты со­бира­ешь­ся де­лать?» Джо ух­ва­тил его за при­под­ня­тое бед­ро и от­ве­тил чес­тней не­куда: «Уло­жить те­бя на кро­вать и за­нять­ся сек­сом». Том выг­ля­дел сов­сем оша­лев­шим, раз­ве что элек­три­чес­тво в во­лосах не тре­щало, и ух­мыль­нул­ся во все зу­бы: «От­лично».  
  
Джо лег­ко шлеп­нул его по вто­рому бед­ру, что­бы Том об­хва­тил его но­гами, а за­тем при­ложил уси­лие и под­хва­тил его на ру­ки. Том креп­ко дер­жался за не­го, а Джо про­пых­тел на пу­ти в спаль­ню: «Ты тя­желей, чем ка­жешь­ся». Ока­зав­шись на пок­ры­вале, Том рас­плел но­ги толь­ко за­тем, что­бы дать Джо снять шта­ны и фут­болку. А за­тем тот при­жал его к мат­ра­су сво­им ве­сом, стас­ки­вая ткань с плеч и пок­ры­вая их по­целу­ями. Джо за­пус­тил ла­донь в вы­рез платья, ог­ла­живая то­щую грудь и чувс­твуя ко­лотя­ще­еся под ней сер­дце. «Сни­май платье, — ве­лел он То­му, стя­гивая его че­рез го­лову. — А то я сей­час его рас­терзаю к чер­тям».  
  
Том вы­путал­ся из платья и иг­ри­во ца­рап­нул Джо по гру­ди. «А с ви­ду та­кой мед­ве­жонок», — хо­хот­нул он и тут же за­мол­чал, по­тому что Джо не­ожи­дан­но сполз вниз. «Черт возь­ми, не смей, — не сво­им го­лосом вос­клик­нул Том, по­чувс­тво­вав, что тот раз­вел ему бед­ра и снял оч­ки. — Уже не смеш­но, я же не дев­чонка все-та­ки!» Джо ус­мехнул­ся и все­го-то стал це­ловать внут­реннюю часть его бед­ра. «И по­это­му ты ре­шил поб­рить­ся еще тща­тель­ней?» — нас­мешли­во спро­сил он, и Том стук­нул его по спи­не пят­кой.  
  
Джо пе­рех­ва­тил его за щи­колот­ку и не дал свес­ти но­ги, так что То­му ос­та­валось лишь ер­зать и вы­гибать­ся от его по­целу­ев — он яв­но не со­бирал­ся до­воль­ство­вать­ся од­ни­ми бед­ра­ми. «Те­бе бы то­же не ме­шало поб­рить­ся, преж­де чем лезть с по­целу­ями в та­кие мес­та», — про­тянул Том с при­дыха­ни­ем. Джо не­ожи­дан­но прек­ра­тил и пе­реполз по­выше, на­висая над ним. «Том, ты зна­ешь, что те­бе уго­дить слож­нее, чем де­вуш­ке?» — за­явил Джо. То­му хва­тило наг­лости от­ве­тить: «Ты мне во­об­ще секс обе­щал».  
  
В рюк­за­ке у То­ма наш­лось все не­об­хо­димое, из­ба­вив Джо от расс­про­сов, дей­стви­тель­но ли они мо­гут пой­ти на это. Том об­вил его сво­ими не­воз­можны­ми но­гами сно­ва, по­ка Джо зак­ли­нал се­бя са­мого не кон­чить сра­зу же — дос­та­точ­но бы­ло пе­режи­то по­зора в под­рос­тко­вые го­ды. Ко­неч­но, Том всег­да го­ворил нап­ря­мую, мож­но ска­зать — в лоб, но ког­да он весь изог­нулся и про­тянул: «Так хо­рошо, ког­да ты во мне», Джо по­терял вся­кие тор­мо­за.  
  
Том ока­зал­ся еще луч­ше, чем в его фан­та­зи­ях (спра­вед­ли­вос­ти ра­ди, они бы­ли под­креп­ле­ны кое-ка­ким ре­аль­ным опы­том). Ока­зав­шись под ним, он без­застен­чи­во от­ка­зал­ся от ка­кой-ли­бо ак­тивнос­ти и лишь зап­ро­киды­вал го­лову, об­на­жая шею, да впи­вал­ся ног­тя­ми в пле­чи. Джо прек­расно знал, что Том креп­че, чем ка­жет­ся на вид, по­это­му рас­сла­бил­ся и нас­лаждал­ся им. Он по­чувс­тво­вал, что прос­то обя­зан ска­зать кое-что То­му.  
  
«Мне так это­го хо­телось, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь», — вы­дох­нул Джо ку­да-то ему в во­лосы. «Пред­став­ляю, — всхлип­нул Том, у ко­торо­го рот от за­кусы­вания губ стал уже поч­ти алым. — Хоть эти ду­рац­кие платья те­бе сор­ва­ли тор­мо­за». Джо так хо­тел быть с То­мом ос­то­рож­ным и неж­ным, но у не­го это пло­хо по­луча­лось, и тот из­редка бо­лез­ненно взды­хал и тя­нул его за во­лосы в от­мес­тку.  
  
«Ах, черт, прос­ти», — вне­зап­но опом­нился Джо и оп­ро­кинул То­ма на­бок, от­че­го тот ой­кнул. А за­тем как-то поч­ти жа­лоб­но зас­то­нал — оче­вид­но, ощу­щения бы­ли сов­сем дру­гие. Джо по­ложил ла­донь ему на пах и стал лас­кать его — бла­го, он уже знал, как имен­но ему нра­вит­ся. А Джо нра­вилось все без ис­клю­чения, в том чис­ле под­хва­тить ру­кой ху­день­кое бед­ро, с ко­торо­го чу­лок сполз уже ку­да-то поч­ти до ко­лена.  
Зная, что То­му не пот­ре­бу­ет­ся мно­го, он мел­ко тол­кался в не­го и лас­кал, це­луя в шею сза­ди, пле­чи и ос­трые ло­пат­ки. Ког­да тот всхлип­нул его имя и выг­нулся, кон­чая, Джо по­каза­лись со­вер­шенно глу­пыми его стра­хи все раз­ру­шить, пе­рей­дя грань. За гранью ока­залось так вос­хи­титель­но, что он да­же до смеш­но­го экс­прес­сивно приз­нался То­му в люб­ви, ког­да дос­тиг и сво­его пи­ка.  
  
Том выг­ля­дел со­вер­шенно ис­терзан­ным: во­лосы рас­тре­пались, ще­ки крас­ные, гу­бы еще крас­нее, а гла­за и вов­се выг­ля­дели ди­кими и не спе­шили воз­вра­щать­ся к обыч­но­му се­рому цве­ту. Он стол­кнул Джо с се­бя, пе­ревер­нув его на спи­ну, и вдох­нул так, буд­то тот его поч­ти раз­да­вил. Джо по­лез це­ловать­ся, и Том ему не от­ка­зал, ле­ниво лас­ка­ясь с ним язы­ком.  
  
«Дай сни­му их, — ска­зал Том, стя­гивая с ног чул­ки. — Я весь вспо­тел, и они че­шут­ся, как сво­лочи». Из­ба­вив­шись от них, Том от­ки­нул­ся об­ратно на пок­ры­вало и по­тянул­ся всем те­лом с ви­дом, ко­торый, как ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся Джо, был до­воль­ным. «Зна­ешь, а ты все-та­ки очень хо­рош», — заж­му­рив­шись, про­тянул Том, и он не удер­жался и сно­ва стис­нул его в объ­яти­ях, це­луя ку­да при­дет­ся. Тот да­же зас­ме­ял­ся, не соп­ро­тив­ля­ясь, и то­же об­вил ру­ками нем­но­го по­цара­пан­ную им спи­ну.  
  
«Те­перь ты дол­жен дать мне свою ру­баш­ку, для пол­но­ты кар­ти­ны», — ска­зал Том, со­бира­ясь вста­вать с кро­вати. Джо при­нял оза­дачен­ный вид. «У ме­ня нет ру­башек, — сму­щен­но от­ве­тил он. — Я же пос­ледний раз од­ну на вы­пус­кной на­девал, а в рес­то­ране у ме­ня бы­ла уни­фор­ма». Том ус­мехнул­ся и про­тянул ру­ку, что­бы пот­ре­пать Джо по буй­ной рас­ти­тель­нос­ти на гру­ди, к ко­торой он ис­пы­тывал та­кую же скры­тую тя­гу, как Джо — к его пле­чам. «Эх ты, — доб­ро­душ­но ска­зал Том. — Тог­да я пер­вый в душ. По­том схо­дим в „Пи­щу для раз­мышле­ний“, возь­мем еды на дом? Я про­голо­дал­ся. И джин тот допь­ем».  
  
Джо удив­ленно по­качал го­ловой. «Ты всег­да та­кой го­лод­ный пос­ле это­го де­ла?» — спро­сил он, и Том зас­тенчи­во скло­нил го­лову. «Вот по­это­му с де­вуш­ка­ми не то, — с важ­ным ви­дом за­явил он. — Они не хо­тят сра­зу го­товить».


End file.
